Moe and Niley
by nickandcory
Summary: A couple of Moe and Niley song fics for the tagging game. Check to see if you got tagged, and while your there feel free to read them and review! Thanks!


Well I got tagged…

**Well I got tagged….again. But I'm not complaining I have nothing better to do. My aunts downstairs and I am not talking to her so I thought that I could do this instead. Well anyways…**

_The Rules of this Lovely Tagging Game-_

_1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of._

_2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random_

_3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing after the song is over!_

_4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!_

_5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done_!

**The people's that I am tagging : )**

**Rosesbetweenthethorns**

**jonascrazyfan**

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212**

**Emmytorro**

**Vanecia**

**Well those are my tags and here are my stories. **

_**Sk8ter Boi**_

_**Avril Lavigne **_

Miley sat there just watching them all at the skate park. She so wanted to get with him. He was so hot, but he would never want her. She was a preppy, and him a skater.

Joe looked up from where he was standing and saw the girl that he was crazy about. He knew that they would never mix though. Those types never did.

….Few Years Later….

Miley was sitting on the couch, with the baby that was only three months old. As she was flipping through the TV she was looking through the menu and saw the TV program which made Miley remember the days were she used to love the hottest skater boy in the whole school.

Joe was huge, he had everything. A big shot, writing songs about a certain preppy brunette who he remembered to be his first crush the only girl he loved. Too bad she didn't know, and never would.

_**Girlfriend**_

_**Avril Lavigne**_

Twenty-two year old Miley walked into the bar. She was clearly already drunk to start with. She looked around and saw 'it'. The one person that she didn't want to see, her best friend with his new girlfriend.

Miley was getting sick off all these girlfriends he was having, and would just wish that he would realize that she was right in from of him.

As Miley walked clumsy over to the bar seats and sat down.

"Hello" Miley said giggling

"Miley?" Nick asked staring at her

"Duh" She said laying her head on the table giggling

"Ugh" Brittney, his girlfriend

"You see, this is why I hate her" Miley said taking Nick's beer and taking a chug "She's a bitch, with no class, and she doesn't even drink"

"What?" Nick asked confused

"What I am trying to say is" Miley said slurring "I don't like that ugly little slut"

_**Say Good-bye**_

_**Chris Brown**_

Joe sat down on the chair at his girlfriends house. Miley walked into the room and smiled as she saw her boyfriend, of three years.

"Hey" Miley said smiling as she went over to kiss him, but he turned his head

Miley looked confused at his actions.

Joe ran his hands through his hair and mumbled into his hands.

"Sit"

Miley did as she was told, scared of what he had to say.

Joe looked up, and took her hands in his.

"I love you" Joe said

"I love you too silly" Miley said smiling

"But there's something I need to tell you" Joe said

Miley then got really scared.

"Baby I just can't do it" Joe said

"What do you mean?" Miley said

"All the arguments, it's tiring me out Miles, I love you I really do but all of this is just so confusing" Joe said

Miley sat there with tears going down her face.

"I need to see what else is out there" Joe said

"No" Miley said crying

"Miles…" Joe started to say

"You can't" She said balling her eyes out

Joe got up and leaned down gently kissing her,

"Good bye" He said and walking out

_**Promise**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

Miley walked onto the porch of her boyfriends house, her car parked out in the front. As she knocked on the door, she took one last good look around. She was sick of the same thing everyday, everyone being the same.

As the door clicked open, she got thankful that it was in fact him.

"Hey" Nick said smiling

"Hi" Miley said smiling

"Come in" Nick said opening the door wider

"Actually can we talk…out here" Miley said

"Sure" Nick said closing the door and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I came here too say good bye" Miley said

Nick good a confused look on his face

"Good bye?" Nick asked then laughed "Where are you going?"

"I have too leave" She said shuffling on her feet "It's complicated, but I need to just get away for a while with just myself. Bye Nick"

And with that Miley walked off the porch leaving a shocked, hurt, confused Nick standing there.

_**Bottom of the Ocean**_

_**Miley Cyrus**_

I sat in my room looking at the pictures of us. It's so hard to not forget the relationship that we had. I loved the way he would hold me

Joe's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight I felt like nothing could come between us.

He was amazing. I could never forget the way I feel about him. His brothers, all saying that he was miserable. It's only been a week or two since we broke up, but it feels so much longer. He was my best friend, my comfort when I was sad…my everything.

I guess I have to let it go, and just let him go on with his life. I can't just sit here and hope that he never finds another.

He needs to be happy.

_**Deal With It**_

_**Corbin Bleu**_

"This again?" Nick yelled through the now empty house, his parents were away for the night along with his brothers and all who was left was Miley and him

"Yes" Miley said putting her hands on her hip and pointing towards his cell phone "Now who were you txting?"

"Why does it matter?" Nick asked getting frusted at the fact that she was on his twenty-four-seven on who he was talking too

"Because if your not telling me then you are hiding something" Miley said then she continued "Are you cheating on me?"

"Are you serious?" Nick exclaimed

"Yes, now are you?" She asked

"No!" Nick said throwing his hands in the air, Miley rolled her eyes

"Sure" She said crossing her arms

"Miley there is no one other then you, I promise you" Nick said going over her and wrapping his arms around her

"There better not be" She said hugging him back.

_**Good bye**_

_**Miley Cyrus**_

Miley sat on the couch looking at the scrapebook, which was officially theres. She started to remember all the things that she loved to think about.

The way Joe would kiss her, it would make her lips tingle for ever. Or the time that they danced even when no music was playing, it felt to her like their love was their music and they could go on forever.

As she sat there and looked at the photo's she heard the one ring that she didn't want to hear…his. His ring tone, the Backstreet Boys, Miley laughed a little as she remembered the reason. Miley answered it.

"Miley" Joe said immediately as he realized that she answered

"Joe?" Miley asked even though she knew

"I called to ask you something" Joe said

"Yeah?" Miley questioned

"Remember that time when we danced with no music?" Joe asked

Miley laughed at his randomness

"I was just thinking about that" Miley said getting ready to cry

"I wish I would have never said good-bye" Joe said "Miley I still want you"

_**Hello Beautiful **_

_**Jonas Brothers**_

Nick was on a plane to go to the one place that he wanted to go to…California. It was Miley's sixteenth birthday, he owed it too her to be there at all cost. He had missed her so much. Their relationship had been so rough the past months. But he was finally going to be able to see her.

As Nick got off the plane, he quickly rushed to the car and the driver drove him to a familiar neighborhood. As the car stopped, Nick rushed out and went up to the white door, knocking on it.

"I got it" He heard Miley yell

When the door opened, she was shocked to see her boyfriend standing there smiling at her.

"Hello beautiful"

_**I'll Be**_

_**Lifehouse**_

The night, that they had been waiting for since they could dream about it. Miley and Joe were finally married. They had their fantasy wedding, one that would make any dry eyed person cry.

As they got out of the limo and into the wedding reception area, they were introduced

"And now for the bride and groom, Miley and Joseph Jonas"

Miley and Joe walked in as everyone clapped. The night went on and the announcer came on.

"Would the bride and groom come to the center floor and have their first dance"

Joe grabbed Miley's hands and brought her in front of everyone. Miley quickly wrapped her hands around Joe's neck and putting head in his neck breathing in his sent.

v

"I love you" Joe said as they moved around the dance "I'll be the greatest fan in your life"

"I know" Miley said kissing him and tucking her head back "I love you too"

_**You Are the Music in Me**_

_**Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**_

Nick was sitting there on the back porch of his family's house, so wrapped up in the lyrics he was writing.

He was humming the words as he strummed the melody.

"Ugh" Nick said frustrated as he erased the words again, but was interrupted by arms wrapping his neck

"Hey" Miley said in his ear

"Hey" Nick said in a tone which meant that he was having trouble

"What's the matter?" Miley asked letting go and sitting next to him

"I can't get these words right" He said still looking at the paper

"Let me see" Miley said grabbing the paper and reading

Nick sat there running a hand through his curly hair.

"Take a breath Nick it'll be okay" Miley said

Nick's head sprang up

"What did you just say?" Nick asked

"Uh…it'll be okay" She said confused

"No before that" He said

"Take a breath?" Miley asked confused

"That's it!" Nick exclaimed and grabbed his guitar singing what he had and filling in with what Miley had just said.

"Wow" Miley said smiling at what he had

'You're such a genius" Nick said leaning over to kiss her.

_**Well there's ten of them. I figured I would switch it from Niley to Moe since I always do Moe, I would take a chance and do something different mix it up. Well thanks for reading. It was be awesome if you reviewed and tell me which one you liked the best. Thanks for reading **_


End file.
